


Only Human

by the_real_Karaage



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic Violence, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Shiro (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), klangst, major character deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_real_Karaage/pseuds/the_real_Karaage
Summary: When you look back at all the decisions that you made that lead up to a pivotal point in your life, you start to see just how important those tiny little spur of the moment choices really did effect everything. People really never stop and think about them at all. At least I never did.A group of friends must come together to face what is their reality now. The government has fallen, the National Security is nowhere to be found and there isn't a soul in sight.  This is the end times. The Apocalypse. And they are forced to face this gruesome end of times together, where nothing makes sense and everything is not what it seems.Work as a team or fall apart, in the end you are only Human after all.





	Only Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guugurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guugurt/gifts), [AngstyCoffeeCosplay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AngstyCoffeeCosplay).



> This is a fic I've been wanting to write for some time, but things kept getting in the way. It was supposed to be posted yesterday but the power was out because of the lovely hurricane that Florida gave us. 
> 
> This fic is based on the Human-CMV by AngstyCoffeeCosplay. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rhFTGFvhmo  
> It has to be one of my FAVORITE Cmvs. It's beautifully done, the cosplays are amazing and it gives me chills still after watching it a billion times. Check it out and check out AngstyCoffeeCosplay, they are amazing!!
> 
> If you have watched the above CMV and read the tags, you will know this is not going to be a happy story by any means. There are a lot of character deaths, so ready yourself and have tissues ready! 
> 
> I also want to THANK GUUGURT AND ANGTSYCOFFEECOSPLAY for giving me permission to write this! I really hope you guys like it and I can do your CMV an ounce of justice.

_When you look back at all the decisions that you made that lead up to a pivotal point in your life, you start to see just how important those tiny little spur of the moment choices really did effect everything. People really never stop and think about them at all. At least I never did._

* * *

 

It was a quiet normal start of the day, just really nothing out of the ordinary. Lance woke up just as he normally did, moving over and pulling Pidge out of bed. This was their second year in college and they were going for longest running dorm mates ever. This was a pretty easy goal as no one would stay long as Pidge's dorm mate before putting in a room transfer for some reason or another.

Pidge pitched the biggest bitch before pulling on a large sweater and some pants, being led out the door of the dorm for the Commons.  Just a normal day.  Except that day, the Commons had been closed. Which was odd. It was a Thursday morning, at 8 am. Lance reached up, trying the door again but it was locked up tight. Pidge pushed their face into the glass of the windows, peeking in but everything was dark. They both shrugged it off and continued across campus to the Korean bakery that was a few blocks from the school.

"So, when is Matt and Shiro coming home?" Lance asked as they walked along with sidewalks. Pidge shrugged, hands in their sweater pocket. "I don't know. Basic training ended a few days ago, and Matt said that they would get a bit of a reprieve before being deployed."

Lance nodded. "How are you holding up?" He asked them, looking around at the oddly quiet streets.

"Okay I guess?" Pidge answered him as they kicked at a rock. "I just don't see why he needed to do engineering in the Military."  
  
Lance snorted. "I do. And the reason is about 6 foot, with chiseled features and could crush me with his bare hands." He said with a smirk.

Pidge frowned. "Matt and Shiro aren't together."

"That you know of. I mean come on Pidge. Who seriously can room with a guy like that and not at least have a tiny crush on him." Lance rationed.

"Not everyone is like you." Pidge sighed. "People can be roommates and not have anything going on. Case and point, us."

"Yeah, but we're different."

"How so?"

"I mean, you are attractive and I would totally date you, but I see you more as a sibling. Also you're kinda not my type." Lance confessed, getting punched in the shoulder. "Hey! I'm just being honest! Shiro, on the other hand, is a fucking wet dream come true and you have to be blind to not see that."

"No supporting evidence." Pidge said, shaking their head.

"Let me follow up my closing statement with the evidence that Matt told me he liked Shiro."

"When?!"

"Right before they left for boot camp. He just needed to let someone know before he burst because they were never going to be more than friends and also if he told you, it would make things weird."

Pidge nodded as they crossed the street and walked into the bakery. "Alright, you've won this case McClain."

"Pleasure doing business with you." He said with a smirk as Pidge approached the counter. None other than a very bored Keith Kogane was at the register, cheek propped up by his hand. "What do you want McClain?" He asked, frowning slightly.

"Aww, why you such a grumpy pants?" Lance asked, looking around the empty bakery. Keith stood up, moving to making Pidge's usual. "I was set to open up this morning, but no one ever came in and I can't get in touch with my boss."

"That's rough." Pidge said, hopping up on the counter.

"No one's been in. Not Shae, or Hunk or anyone. And every time I try to get in touch with anyone, my phone keeps saying the call can't be completed as dialed." Keith slid the cup of coffee to Pidge who clapped their hands together happily.   
  
"Doesn't Hunk have the week off?" Lance asked as Keith grabbed a square of wax paper and pulled a curry bun from it's case. "Yeah, but he usually stops by." Keith placed the bun on a plate and handed it over to Lance.

"Won't your boss get like pissed if you give  out free food?" Lance raised an eyebrow as he took the plate and placed it on the counter.   
  
"Fuck him, he shouldn't leave people in the dark." He growled as Pidge got out their phone, calling Hunk. After a minute, they froze. "Mine's not getting out either."

Lance tried his phone only to have the same result. "What is happening?" He asked, looking around before grabbing the remote and switching the TV on. He flipped a few channels before he stopped on CNN.

The reporter looked terrified. " _We are getting reports of mass evacuations of large cities. Otherwise they are advising everyone to stay in their homes. Do not drink from water sources and to remain calm._ "

Both Keith and Lance lunged for the coffee cup in Pidge's hand, both ending up knocking it to the floor. Pidge jumped back out of the way, staring at the growing puddle. "What's going on guys?" They asked, trying to keep their voice from shaking.

Keith shook his head, eyes wide as he watched the news. Lance opened his mouth to say something but was drowned out by the shrillest sound the three had ever heard followed by an explosion that rocked the building that they were in. Pidge immediate took cover as Keith hopped over the counter and pulled Lance down, covering him with his body as a second explosion happened. The force of it shattering the windows of the store.

It was eerily silent for a moment as everything stilled. "We need to find my brother." Pidge stated and Keith nodded.   
 

 


End file.
